User blog:Magnificus Fangirl/TDGW Character Rankings/Opinions (Episode 1)
This is my overall opinon of all the characters that were introduced on Total Drama Gone Wild! From Least, To Favorite! Starting with... 17 (Most Least): Bobby Joe. What can I say? He's just a borderline/lousy knock off of Staci from Revenge Of The Island. I never even liked Staci to begin with! The only solid that I can say about him, is that he's "Slightly" less annoying, then Staci herself. Moving on. 16 (Second Least) Celia. I dunno about this character, but I highly doubt that she'll be an interesting main villain/antagonist of the series. She just feels like a very obvious copy past character of Heather and Amy combined! I enjoyed Heather, because she was an awesome and interesting villain. Amy? Not so much. -_- But who knows, perhaps you might add something interesting for Celia's over character, as well as personality, Bonkile. But for now, I'm simply not impressed with her presentation. -_- 15 (Dislike): Remi. We BARELY get to know this guy. All I know about him, is that he's a french sterotype with a liking towards women. Other then that, I have absolutely nothing to say about him. 14 (Dislike) : S. Deezy. I dunno about you, but I personally do not like this characters overall presentation. I find his personality to be a "Bit" annoying for me. He just seems like a "Random stuff" sterotype, and certainly not in a good way. 13 (Mediocre): Maia. I'm not very fond of Maia's overall character. I think she's going to be an obvious Sierra knockoff, judging by her overall design and small glimpse of her personality. But who knows, she might be different later on. 12 (Mediocre): Sandy. I think she's going to be a bad Dakota impersonation to be honest. With a bit of Sadie's personality mixed in. Other then that, I don't have that much to say about this character. :/ 11 (Mediocre): Diana. What can I say about this character? She's just a brainiac who is possibly a Scarlet knock off. I doubt that she'll be an interesting character. 10 (Meh): Brandon. He may seem like an obvious Noah knock off, but I genuinely do like his design a bit. Other then that, I doubt that he'll go any further in the series. :/ 9 (Meh): Daniel. There's nothing I really have to say about her. But her design is a bit nice though. 8 (Solid): Tim. I think he's got potential. I do like his design, he sorta reminds me of Mike judging by the looks of it. I assume that he's going to be a luck based character? If so, it might come into some rather interesting plot ideas. :) 7 (Solid): Michael. I like that he's an artist character! He seems to be relatable to us artists including me. Perhaps he'll get some interesting character development later on. He kinda reminds me of Trent, to be honest. 6:(Solid): Iris. She seems to have some potential into being a fun character in the series. I do like her personality a bit. And I did find her ripping a hole in the plane to be quite entertaining. 5: (Like) Madison. I do like her character a bit. She seems to be a female Tyler for the most part. But I think she'll be a bit different to him in comparison. Definately a finalist for SURE! 4: (Like) Jade. I like this character as well. Despite her seeming to be a blatant copy of Chad. I did see that her personality is a "Bit" different from Chad by comparison. An example is Chad screaming, while Jade yells him to simply knock it off. I found that to be likeable. :) Good job! :) 3: (Like) Nicole. I really like this characters design and personality. She's like the future child of what Courtney and Duncan would have! And that is an AWESOME vibe! :D I think she'll be quite an interesting character in the series. 2: (Second Favorite) Nate. Wow. I personally find Nate to have a really cute/adorable design to him, and it's overall very original! I can tell that this design was made with some thought and effort put into it. Personality wise, I do LOVE that he's being portrayed as a shy and timid character, but at the least time, can be quite quirky at times. Good on ya mate! ;D 1: (Most Favorite): Chad. Oh you KNEW this was coming from my mouth! XD I find Chad to be quite cute/sexy in terms of his overall design, He does tend to have some really adorable facial expressions, such as the one where he was listening to Bobby Joe's story in disgust. TDGW08-Chad tired of BJ's stories.png I absolutely LOVE his personality! I love it so much, that he's a snobbish, arrogant, cruel, blunt, and a spoiled brat who hates everyone else, because they're not like him or Jade. I have a crush on him, SOOOO BADLY! X3333333 I hope he stays long in the series, as well as getting some GREAT character development as one of the other antagonists of the series. :D BTW, this is again, just my silly personal opinion. It WILL be changed overtime, once more episodes are made in the process, and I will REALLY be looking foward to this series. Like... SOOO MUCH! :D I'm like, one of the biggest fans of this project! :D Just stay strong, and have a good day! :D I have worked SO hard on this list! Category:Blog posts